Who's That Girl?
by Samara Connor
Summary: What happens when Hermione's Twin comes to Hogwarts after The Final Battle and no one knows exactly who she is. Though many have suspisons. Will her boyfriend be happy when the secret hets out? After DH
1. Chapter 1

It had been several years since she had seen her twin sister Hermione Granger. But it was not like they were at there home in London in the summer. They were always with there friends. But this year was different this year Her and her best friends were foreign exchange students from America. Well her friends were foreign she on the other hand was not.

"come on Herm. We are going to miss the train." said Dillon tugging at her book bag.

"I am coming."

They got on the train.

"Hermione?"

She turned around to see both her sisters Best friends.

"Sorry, I am not Hermione Granger. My Name is Hestia (Herminia-Scarlet) Granger."

"Nice to meet you Hestia."

"Hestia. Dillon Is looking for you."

"Why?"

"because he wants his book back that you borrowed." Tami's black tank top and Jeans looked odd in comparison to her own jacket that covered up tank top.(outfit on my profile.)

She gave Tami the astronomy book she had been holding. And Tami left.

"I have to go." she said leaving.

She had Just missed her sister.

~~~~~~~Hermione's POV~~~~~~~

She had stepped out of the compartment to see her to best friends.

"Harry, Ron are you coming?""Yeah!" they hollered back

"That girl looked exactly Like Hermione."

"Who looked Just like me?"

Ron Looked up at his girlfriend who's Hair was up in a ponytail, with curls that were around her face that slight ly covered her eyes. Just like the girl he had just meet had had her hair like.

"There was a Girl named Hestia Granger. She looked exactly like you."

Hermione stopped dead._ Could it be her. She had been fighting over here. If I remember right she was captured and tortured by Bellatrix Lastrange as well. She was not with Mum and Dad when I gave them there memory back. _She thought starring out the window.

"'Mione, Earth to 'Mione."

"huh? Yeah Ron."

"You have been staring out the window. For the past hour Hermione."

"Oh sorry."

"Your still doing it." said Harry

She turned to Harry and Ron and then turned to the book that sat in her lap.

"What did she say?"

"who?"

"Hestia."

"I mistaken her for you and she corrected me, like you do and then her purple haired friend showed up and she left after."

~~~~~~Hestia (Herminia's) POV~~~~~~

"Hesitia?" They both said at the same time "Herm?"

"what?"

She had been deep in thought for the past hour. About the war, her sister, Her love life to be specific Dillon. Her life never went as planned. If she and her sister had been asked at the age of ten, If they would study magic and fight in a war someday. They would have laughed out loud.

"For one a ginger cat is sitting on your lap and you have not even noticed."

She looked down and there sat her sister's cat. While her own black kitten sat Next to her. While The owl all Her and Dillon shared sat a above him with his Black and white striped cat next to the owl. While Tami petted her own gray and white one.

"Hello Crookshanks, You should be with Hermione not with me."

The cat meowed at her and hopped up and left the compartment.

"Herm, what is wrong?"

"Nothing!" She replied

" Nothing, Nothing, since you finally came back you have not spoke one word. What are you thinking

About?"

"You wanna Know? I am thinking about you. And the fact that I have had a crush on you since we were

eleven. The fact that I know we will never be more than friends. The fact that I have watched all my

friends fall in love but here I sit. I don't even have a boy friend." With this she ran out of the compartment

with tears in her eyes and her cat behind her.

"oooo, You have done it know Dillon."

He just stared in shock at where his friend had been sitting.

Hestia's POV

She sat in the Prefect carriage crying her eyes out. She had known in the end it would end like this.

_What have I done now. Ruined the life I had worked so hard for._

"What have I done now?" she said to her cat

"Sam, you wanna know what you have done you have left your best friend back there. You just said what

you have been hiding forever."

"So what? Does that mean I lose a friend ship I have none him sense I was young. I have Juast brought my

world tumbling down."

"Sam, You are a very smart witch."

"Tami go away." she said looking up to her friend.

"You know what, am sick of this. I am sick of you mourning, of you not telling us anything." she said sitting down with her cat, Oreo.

"We all have secrets but the one secret I am hiding is one that I promised not to tell."

She went and dressed in Her uniform for her old school.(Tami's and Herminia's uniforms on my profile.)

"Tami you know this is the only time this year we where these." she said pointing to her cloths that were exactly like Hogwarts robes but red.(minus the hat)

"Miss Granger, Miss Ukizamie. I see that you are early where is your friend Mr. Bryant."

With this she looked down at her feet.

Tami filled in for her. "He is still back at the compartment."

"all right. All three of you were Prefects before you came here?"

"Yeah." she replied

"then you will be here as well, according to what house you are put in."

"Yes, ma'am." both girls replied

"So you girls are from Vasdahura academy for witches and Wizards."

"Yes."

"All right."

"I would like to meet al prefects in the prefect car after all the new students get accounted for."

"Yes ma'am." both girls replied as professor McGonagall left the

Samantha sat down and took out a book.

"You read to much."

"At least I am reading Fruit Basket."

"Fine But you read to much."

A Hour Latter some of the French and Australians."

"Hello I am TJ." said one of the Australian students.

"Hi I am Herminia, but every one calls me Hestia or Irma or some other variation of my name,"

"Well Hello."

"Hi I am Tami."

"Hello." That is when she saw A group of girls walk in. All the girls walked over.

"Wellmon." Bith girls said. To the extremely snobbish girls from New Orleans school for the specially gifted.

"Mudblood Granger, Ukizamie. Come on Girls." she said to her group

"I am surprised they did not catch you." she said pointing to the other girls upper left arm.

Caitlin Wellmon had been a Death eater during the war. Her herself had tried to be friends with her and so had Dillon.

With this she turned and walked away.

"Students!" Professor McGonagall said very few even heard her and looked up. "**STUDENTS!!!!!!!!"** The students who had not looked up the first time now were looking up. I am Professor McGonagall, I am the headmistress Of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. Prefects I would like you go to the Prefects carriage when we are done. This year you will be living and learning at Hogwarts. You will be sorted into your houses after the first years. That is all. If you were a Prefect Please come with me."

Her, Janna, TJ, Dillon, Caitlin Wellmon, A boy Ian, and a bunch of others came with them.

"I see you still have no Boy friend. Still chasing after that impossible dream. He likes me you know." She looked directly into the girls eyes. The hatred she had for that girl was at maximum.

She looked at The young girl.

Caitlin had brown with blond highlights, curly, un frizzy hair, she was shorter than herself. She was wearing a hunter green midriff top and short skirt that was the school uniform. Her hair was down. She was also had contact lenses on.

"Dillon Would Never think about dating a cow like you in a trillion years." she said calmly and walked away talking to her friends.

"what was that about?"

"Don't ask."

~~~~~~~Hermione's POV~~~~~~~

"No I was told she was going to school in America. Why would she be here. She should be getting a job."

"Hermione!!" Both boys yelled

"What?"

"Stop talking to your self. Do you know who she is?" Harry asked

"No." she lied as she looked down at her watch. "Snap, Come on Ron, Ginny Prefect meetings."

"Snap." said Ginny looking up from her chess match with Ron. Which she was winning " oh.. And checkmate!"

"Bloody Hell" said Ron

Each rushed out. They walked into the prefect carriage to find Draco Malfoy.

"AH… Granger, Weasel. I see you decided to come back for another. Shouldn't you be at home raising children."

"Shut the hell up Malfoy." Sais Herminia who had just walked into the room with her friends.

"Who are you?"

"Herminia Granger, Also known as Hestia Granger. Muggle born, Order of Merlin class 1. I am also a prefect and can hex you to America where I could find some other people to hex you."

"Another Prefect Granger. Whatever Mudblood."

"Don't you dare call her a Mudblood." said a voice from behind her "Langlock*."

She turned around to see Dillon walking over to a table. As the rest of the students came in.

Once all the students had been seated, McGonagall spoke "Welcome Prefects, Head girls and boys. This year we will have some very special guests from around the world, that will be studying with us. We will have sets of head girls and boys in all this year. Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger are, are first set." both of them came up and sat next to McGonagall. "Are next set is Tami Uzamakie and Ian Tylee." Her friend and the bot went up and sat at the table. "TJ Jones and Nickoli Eberhard." both walked up and sat down. Next she said "Catlin Wellmon and Draco Malfoy." Both had evil smiles on there faces as they got up and sat down at the table. "Emily Zacher and Lee Chang." both walked up. "Herminia Granger and Dillon Bryant." Neither looked at one another they just walked up and sat down. " Ginny Weasley and Harry Potter." Harry appeared by ginny at that moment and they walked up and sat next to the rest "and Last Alxandra Delacor and Lee shang." both walked up

They got every thing settled and all went back to there carriages for lunch. The rest of the train ride went smoothly.


	2. Schools

America

Washington D.C Vasudhara school for witchcraft and wizardry."

.

New Orleans New Orleans for gifted (and snotty) children

Salem, Massachusetts Salem witches institute

Salem, South Dakota Sioux academy for witchcraft and Wizardry

France

Paris Wizards school of lays and Lilies

Northern France North academy of magic for witches (No Boys Allowed)

Sothern france Southern school of wizardry (no Girls allowed)

China

Mt. Leli Shan Leli Shan High of witches and wizards

Lake Hulun Nur Wizards on the lake High school

Penglai Penglai School for Wizards and witches alike

(code PSW)

Australia

Sydney Sydney Academy of Magical Arts

Alice Springs Alice Springs College for Witches and Wizards

Coolangatta Coolangatta School of Magic

Italy:

Volterra Volterra boarding academy for magik **(added after I read the Twilight Saga. Yeah Twilight)**


	3. The Sorting

She stepped off the train. She at once knew why her sister liked Hogwarts so much. Not that she did not like her school but this was better by all means.

"This horrible, it is cold and wet. New Orleans is way better." sneered Caitlin "At least they don't except Mudbloods there."

"At least at Vasudhara, We don't allow Death eaters."

"I am not a death eater!" Caitlin yelled

"Then I wanna know why you took me and my friends captive." She yelled back "And then tortured me for information." she whispered. She calmed down.

With this she walked off.

"You know nothing Mudblood, Granger. You are a stupid muggle."

Dillon whipped around from where he was.

"**Shut the Hell Up, Caitlin Wellmon. You do not know what you are talking about. Next to Hermione Granger she is the brightest witch of her age."** He shouted **"She is a beautiful, smart witch. And you will never know that because you were raised a death eater. And are a death eater. You have no respect." **He sighed and turned around and borded the cariage.

"Bloodtraitor." Caitlin shouted.

This was the last straw.;she was about to punch whn a hand was plased on her shoulder.

"Samantha Pauline do not punch her. Wait tell Defence Against the Dark Arts to hex her." a voice said in her ear

By the time She had turned around Hermione had borded a carriage. With a smile the carriage took off with harry, Neville, ron, Ginny, and Luna In it.

_Hermione was right it was best to leave it to a class to hex her of maybe I will turn her hair to coral. _She giggled at the thought

"I think Granet would work much better." said Tami who's hair was now short and spicky and Dark Brown on the verge of black.

"Granet maybe. If she has not died it black." she said

"Kay." She said climbing up into a carriage sitting down next to Dillon, Jaylinda, Levi, Ariel, and behind them in the next carriage were Elizabeth, Hope, Jordan, and Daniel, Who were all from their school.

"So what kind of show do you think Wellmon has to put on!" Tami asked while playing with the color of her hair which she had momentarily turned gold, then Gryffindor red. and then back to the way it was.

"I don't care at this moment in time."

"We are here to represent are school not to show off." Said Levi looking up at the clear night sky

"Yeah!" they all agreed

"so are we going to do any thing?" Jaylinda asked

"Ah… I thought we were going to but Liz and Hope took care of it." They said as the carriage stopped

"Oh….come on the head girls." Levi

"Were coming." She said getting down and heading into the school her and Dillon leading.

"scarlet you will want this."

"What song did you pick?" thinking of the ten hundred songs Elizabeth had had them practise

"keep Holding on." She said handing Tami a magical microphone

"I can do that."

"First years, over here. Students that are not first year stay were you are," Yelled Proffesor Gordon who now taught Defense against the Dark arts and was Head of Gryffindor.

"Follow me first years."

When the first years were sorted she heard professor mcgoningal yell "I would like to wellcome the daughters of New Orleans!"

Caitlin and the rest of her school walked in and music began to play,

_Miss independent, Miss self sufficient _

_Miss keep your distance_

_Miss unafraid_

_Miss out of my way_

That was all she heard because of the talking amoung the girls from the other schools.

"I would like to welcome next from hogwarts's American sister school The sons and Daughters of Vasudhara school for witchcraft and wizardry."

The whole room was filled with applause as she entered and the music began.

"You're not alone, together we stand  
I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand  
When it gets cold, and it feels like the end  
There's no place to go, you know I won't give in

(Ahh, ahh)  
No I won't give in  
(Ahh, ahh)

Keep holding on  
Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you

There's nothing you can say (Nothing you can say)  
Nothing you can do (Nothing you can do)  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So - keep holding on  
Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

So far away, I wish you were here  
Before it's too late, this could all disappear  
Before the doors close, and it comes to an end  
With you by my side I will fight and defend

(Ahh, ahh)  
I'll fight and defend  
(Ahh, ahh)  
Yeeah, yeah

Keep holding on  
Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you

There's nothing you can say (Nothing you can say)  
Nothing you can do (Nothing you can do)  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So - keep holding on  
Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

Hear me when I say when I say I believe  
Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny  
Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly

Yeeah, yeah, yeah, yeaaaah  
La da da da  
La da da da  
La da da da da da da da da da

Keep holding on  
Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you

There's nothing you can say (Nothing you can say)  
Nothing you can do (Dooo, do)  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So - keep holding on  
Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

(Ahh, ahh)  
(Ahh, ahh)  
Keep holding on  
(Ahh, ahh)  
(Ahh, ahh)

Keep holding on

There's nothing you can say (Nothing you can say)  
Nothing you can do (Doo, do)  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So - keep holding on (Keep holding on)  
Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
She stood in front Tami Next to her. A smile on her face, As the applause erupted again As they stepped out of the way.

When the rest of the schools had came into the Great Hall. Miss Gordon began to call out names.

"Dillon Bryant, Hope Neni, Elizabeth Knight, Samantha Smith and Tami Uzimakie please come up here."

Dillon was first up.

"Dillon Bryant!"

"Gryffindor!!!"

"Hope Neni!"

"Gryffindor!" She hoped down and took her place next to Denis Crevey.

"Elizabeth Knight!"

It was while and then the Hat Yelled "Ravenclaw!"

"Samantha Smith." A girl with bushy brown hair tyed back into a loose bun went up and sat down.

"Gryffindor!"

"Tami Uzimakie." Tami sat on the stool with pride

"Gryffindor." Tami Hopped Up and Went and sat next to Dillon

"Herminia-Scarlet Granger, Janna Fischer, Dylon Brian, Levi Ward, and Ian Uzata."

"Ian Uzata!" Ian walked up in his monkish clothing and sat on the stool

"Gryffindor the hat yelled he stood up and went and sat next to Tami

"Levi Ward!"

"Ravenclaw!"

"Janna Fischer!"

"Gryffindor!"

"Dylon Bryan"

"Gryffindor."

"Herminai-Scarlet Granger!"

She walked up and took her seat on the stool

'_Ah. Another Granger. Smart like your twin. But also so much bravery. Yet you hide your name. Know one knows who you truly are. And you are not willing to tell them. You have a love that you wish could have and you told him that but you fear that you have destroyed your friendship with him.'_

'_what is my personal life you?' she mantally snapped at the hat_

'_ah a temper I see, better be "_GRYFFINDOR!"

She took the scorched hat of her head and handed it to her profeesor.

She took a seat across from her friends.

TJ Jones, Jazz Rosin, And Emily Remus were all in Gryffindor in Australian acsents

Caitlin Wellmon and most of her school had been put into slytherin.

They ate while the Hogwarts students and the forign students chatted difrent acents mixed as they chatted.

"Are you done with the Blueberry Tarts?" A voice asked her

"Yeah here you go…" She said Handing the Red head the tarts

"Samantha?"

"Been a while since any one has called me that but yeah."

"When? How? I have not seen you since before the final battle."

"I was helping the order. We can catch up latter." she said happily to her friend

"I will see you latter." Said Ginny

She was still in shoke of having her twin here at Hogwarts.

"Hermione, Blueberry tart?" Ginny asked with a smile

"Yeah, thanks."

"So do you know about Herminia-scarlet Granger?" Ginny asked

"No why do you ask?" she lied but not showing a hint of it. This is the plus of teaching yourself occlumancy.

"I was just curious. I thought you might have known her?"

"No I don't." She said truthfully

_That is the truth I know Samantha Pauline Granger, I don't know a Herminia-Scarlet Granger. _She thought to herself while taking a bite of her tart.

When the Plates were clean Proffesor Mcgonigal steped up to the podium

"Students, From Hogwarts and From around the world I would like to welcome you to Hogwarts or for those of you who have been here Welcome back. This years Head Girls and Boys Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger, Tami Uzamakie and Ian Uzata, TJ Jones and Nickoli Eberhard, Catlin Wellmon and Draco Malfoy, Emily Zacher and Lee Chang, Herminia Granger and Dillon Bryant, Ginny Weasley and Harry Potter, and Alexandra Delacor and Lee Shang." The whole room broke out in cheers and Applause

"Okay This year's Quidditch captains are for Gryffindor, Ginny Weasley!"

The whole room minus The sltherins clapped

"Ravenclaw, Levi Ward!" More applause

"Hufflepuff JackHarkness!" More applause

"Slytherin, Draco Malfoy!" Very little apaise from anone outside of slytherin.

"Okay Lets get up to bed. I would like Head girls and Boys to stay."

AN/ The song is ever changin it was first 10o0 miles away by Vanesse Carlton, than it was Heroes and Theives by Vannessa Carltonm and I decided to use Keep Holding On By Avril Lavinge. I hope you lnoe please review.


	4. A night

An/ For those who find my writing confussing it just is sorry I can not help you there. I know It seems I keep giving her a different name so let me try to eeplain,

Real Name: Hermina-Samantha Pauling Granger

Aliases:

Hestia Granger

Herminia-Scarlet Granger

Sam Bryant(I will explain this one latter.*Laughs evilly.*)

It was early mourning and she was flipping a page in her book everyone had gone to bed well except her she was up and reading in the common room. It was nice that the head girl & boy got there own rooms and a common room. There were two towers dedicated to this years head boys and girls. It was wonderful the rooms were great.

Her head popped up from behind her book to figure out who was coming down so early it was three or four in the mourning.

She instantly knew it was Ginny.

"You know coming back under a false name was probably a good idea. No one flocking around you. The younger students owe you a lot. Not saying you are the youngest War Mage ever. Let alone a Auror."

"Thanks for reminding me, Gin."

"So why did you come back shoulden't you be at The auror office. Or something?" she said siting down across from her

"I turned them down. I wanted to come back and have a descent final year." She sighed

"oh… whatcha Readin?"

"New Moon, It is sad. Wonderful story, but extremely sad."  
"can I read?"

"Yeah but first you have to read this." She said handing her Twilight

Ginny flipped the book over. The words on the back sunk into her head.

_About three thing I was absolutely positive_

_First, Edward Was a Vampire_

_Second, That some part of him and I didn't know how dominant that part might be…that thirsted for my blood_

_And third, that I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him_

Ginny flipped open the book. She smiled and started reading more.

Her mind was still think about a quote from new moon.

_Time passes even when it seems impossible. Even when each tick of a second aches like the pulse of blood behind a bruise. It passes unevenly, in strange lurches and dragging lulls, but pass it does. Even for me._

She must have slipped off because Ginny was shaking her awake. The next thing she knew Ginny was talking extremely fast.

"This is great! So wonderful. The suspense is great…" she did not hear anything else. It was dark out still.

"How far are you?"

"I am to the point just after he saves her in Port angels." She said bouncing

"Calm down Ginny your going to wake everyone up. I said as I was waking up my self up.

"oh…you were having a bad dream."

"Yeah, sorry." I replied

"There common?" she asked in her sisterly tone

"A little…The war got to me, The death really."

She was sensitive enough going to school around so many people but the war had been horrible in comparison.

She sighed pushing her glasses back up to where they should be.

"Harry is like that as well." Ginny said looking towards the stairs

"How as your summer, Miss I Have a Boyfriend?"

"Alright. You?"

"It Could have been better."

"Sorry." She said looking at her apologetically

"Not Your fault." I sighed

"Lets go get some tea." Ginny said hopping up and pinning her badge to her pants.

I chuckled and hopped up and slid on my flip flops and ran to catch up with her.

"Tea is allright?"

"It is fine." I said Happily.

"We really should go to bed after this."

"I can live on two hours of sleep."

"Ha ha. I can't."

The kitchen was dark as I lit my wand.

Ginny put the filled The pot with water and tea bags and grabed the cups as we sat down and drank are tea.

I climbed into my nice warm bed latter. Sleep was not one of the things I wanted. Sleep ment dreaming, which ment Bad dreams.

Dreamless Sleep was not something that I got. I got Nightmares, always nightmares. Showing everyone I cared about dead or suffering.

_*Dream*_

_I stood on the lake looking over the Battlegrounds, That was once Hogwarts School For Witchcraft and Wizardry. It was mostly destroyed now. Bodies lay here and there, death was everywhere. Three bodies laid together not being token into consideration of the others. A Evil Looking man stood over them. He turned to look at me._

"_This is what happens when you lie, Miss Samantha. The People you love DIE!" _I woke up to pounding on my door.

"Sam…Sam…Open ther door already I know your awake." I grumbled getting up and unbolting my door for Tami.

"Yes?" I asked

"Time to get up." She replied nodding and heading back out the door

I sigh putting on my clothes and heading over to my closet to get my boots. I found they were missing. Which angered me a lot because I knew exactly who had taken them. I knew very well Tami had gotten her hands on them. I slid on a pair of flats and grabbed my already packed bad and head girl badge and ran down the stairs and out the door, down to breakfast.

An/ Sorry its been so long.

Scarlet's uniform: http://www(dot)polyvore(dot)com/scarlet/set?id=7278132

If your lazy there a link to my Polyvore account on my profile.


End file.
